quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Badcock (1610 - 1694)
Biography '''Capt. Robert Badcock''' was born n 1610 in Wivenhoe, Essex, England to Rev. James Badcock (1580 - 1672) and Mary Unknown (1584 - 1650) and died on 12 Nov 1694 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, North America. His will is dated 11 Nov or 7 Mar 1694. In 1648 he arrived in Massachusetts, North America. He was a yeoman and a town officer. He married [[Joanna Phillips (1628 - 1700)]]. Lineage Capt. Robert Badcock (1610 - 1694) m. Joanna Phillips (1628 - 1700) Ebenezer Babcock (1662 - 1717) m. Hannah Barbour (1659 - ) Abigail Badcock (1686 - 1740) m. John Leland (1687 - 1759) John Leland (1713 - 1786) m. Lydia Leland (1716 - 1794) Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) m. Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) #* m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) # Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - ) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #* m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #* m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) #* m. Fredic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) #* m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1994) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) # Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919 - 2003) # Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) #* m. 1st Jean Saltonstall #* m. 2nd Mari Antoinett Pinchot #* m. 3rd Sally Sterling Quinn # Constance Bradlee (1923 - 1993) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Occupation * The Pioneers of Massachusetts; A Disriptive List Drawn from Records of the Colonies, Towns, and Churches, and Other Contemporaneous Documents, 2007, by Charles Henry Pope, p. 26. Children * The Pioneers of Massachusetts; A Disriptive List Drawn from Records of the Colonies, Towns, and Churches, and Other Contemporaneous Documents, 2007, by Charles Henry Pope, p. 26. Will * The Pioneers of Massachusetts; A Disriptive List Drawn from Records of the Colonies, Towns, and Churches, and Other Contemporaneous Documents, 2007, by Charles Henry Pope, p. 26. Internet =